Overprotective
by Kiseki-Kun
Summary: Shockwave can't help but be worried for his leader, Megatron, who was protective over him. To the point where sometimes, things just got a little too out of hand.


**This takes place in the Transformers Animated Universe. It contains One sided Megatron/Shockwave and an extremely OOC Megatron.**

* * *

Shockwave was slightly worried about Megatron's concern towards him. He greatly appreciated the fact that his master was worried for him, but he was getting a little too out of hand.

When Shockwave first suggested to infiltrate the Autobot Elite Guards as a spy, Megatron wouldn't hear any of it at first. He refused to allow Shockwave to step foot on Cybertron and expressed concern over the most little worries. Such as "What if they catch you?" or "What if they imprison you?"

It took him a long time before he finally convinced Megatron to accept his plan, which he did, with much reluctance at first.

When Shockwave was in the Autobot army, training to become an elite guard, Megatron kept close watch over him, to the point he had secretly installed hidden cameras on Shockwave himself, even without Shockwave's approval. When an Autobot had teasingly groped Shockwave, then called Longarm, Megatron had personally come to assassinate the fragger. He was lucky to have caught Megatron before he could have done it and thank heavens Blitzwing had took the initiative to inform Shockwave of their leader's disappearance.

It was only then Shockwave gave Megatron a long lecture over risking his own life over such a trivial matter. Shockwave had never been so angry with Megatron in his entire life.

Soon afterwards, Megatron calmed down and trusted Shockwave a bit more. They kept in touch on a daily basis, although this was put on hold when their leader went missing after trying to infiltrate some random passing Autobot ship who carried the allspark with them.

Imagine the relief Shockwave felt when Megatron finally contacted him after so long. But that relief was short-lived when Megatron seemed to basically interrogate him on what he had been doing while he was gone. He was frantically asking questions like: "Did anyone try to harm you?" or "Are you going out with anyone?" or "Did they treat you badly?!". Megatron was asking so many questions about what Shockwave had been doing, to the point they spent all night talking to each other. Shockwave had to take a day off Elite Guard Duty because he was too tired.

When Shockwave had managed to capture Autobot Arcee and returned to Megatron's side, joining him on the Earth's moon. Megatron had been so worried that Shockwave may have injured himself after his fight with the Autobot medic back on cybertron, to the point he refused to let him out of the med bay and forced him to rest. Despite the fact that he was alright and suffered minor injuries.

This constant affection didn't escape the eyes of the other decepticons. Lugnut would stare at Shockwave jealously and refused to talk to him, calling him his rival for the attention of Megatron. _(He **hated** that title)_ Starscream always laughed at Shockwave for it, telling him that he wouldn't mind giving Shockwave so much attention either if he joined him.

The Icy and Hothead sides of Blitzwing didn't really care too much about it, but the random side of him kept calling Shockwave ANNOYING nicknames such as "Megatron's kitty-cat" or "Spoiledwave" _(How he keeps coming up with these kinds of names? He would never know.)_

Megatron himself, didn't care as much for the other decepticons as much as he did for Shockwave. When Shockwave had asked him about it, he merely replied: "I simply treat my best followers with the most respect.", but that still hadn't explained the fact why Shockwave had caught him staring at his aft several times.

This was getting a little too out of hands, even for the composed and calm Shockwave.

* * *

**Author's Comments: Haha~ This was fun to write. xD Crackish!Megatron is really hilarious to write about. Poor Shockwave, being showered with too much attention from his leader.**


End file.
